Decisions
by BlueQueenRa
Summary: In life has to make decisions, but can you deal with the consequences of the decision. Can Randy and Beth deal with the consequences?


Decisions

*A/N: So instead of doing a completely re-edited Never Thought, like I was planning I just came up with a new story with the suggestions. It has the same premise, but different execution. Feedback/Reviews ae encouraged, but not required. Enjoy :)

Randy looked up at the aisle and then at his watch. Shifting his feet slighty, he looked back up at the aisle, catching a small glimpse of Mickie peeking through the white curtain. Randy jumped slighty at the slight touch of his shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's just her hair or something." Randy looked at John with a cold stare. "You know how woman are," John said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Randy sighed, "Something's wrong. She's never late like this."

Mickie quickly poked her head through the curtain again. "You should see the look on Randy's face it's hilarious." Mickie paused and the continued talking to her best friend through the door, "Beth, come on you have to see his face."

Beth sighed, as she looked around the dressing room floor she was currently sitting on. There were full length mirrors on three sides staring at her from every angle. Looking at herself through the mirrors, she looked like a scared woman. Of course, she was scared, but she didn't want it to be so noticable. She looked down at the broken blue heel that was in her hand. How a little shoe could elicit such a strong reaction from her was beyond her knowledge. All she knew was that one moment she was getting ready to walk down the aisle and the next moment she was crying in a changing room, refusing to leave. Beth heard another knock on the door. "Hold your horses, I'm coming out." Beth quickly lifted herself from the floor and opened the door.

"Well, don't you look lovely?" Randy's mother stood looking over Beth's appearance. She often questioned her son's attraction to Beth, but today it was appaent that Beth wasn't good enough for her son. There was mascara running all down Beth's face and her make-up was clearly ruined. Not to mention her once neat bun now had hair falling down into her puffy face. Overall, Beth did not look good and Randy's mother would be damned if she let her son marry this woman. "You don't have to do this if you want to."

Beth looked down briefly and sighed, "just give me some time." Randy's mother took that as her que and left.

Randy turned his head to his mom who was talking to the old minister's wife. He saw the minister's wife shaking her head back and forth. Randy was sick of waiting, he needed to know what was going on. He walked over to the two women talking and stopped in his tracks, "Are you sure she doesn't want to do it?" They couldn't be talking about Beth, Randy thought. Maybe his mom was mistaken.

"Trust me, I saw her. We should probably call it off." Randy was about to ask his mother what the hell he was talking about when he saw Mickie running out toward them.

"Randy, go stand at the alter," just as was about speak when Mickie spoke, "We are about to start. Places everyone."

Randy quickly stood at the alter with his now clammy hands together. He took a deep breath wondering what was going on with his fiance. She hadn't been the carefree, sweet women he grown to love. As the weddding drew closer she became more tense. Randy didn't know how to react Beth's change in attitude. He usually understood her emotions, often he used this knowledge to manipulate situations to his advantage. Even with his knowledge he didn't know how to react to her change in attitude. He knew it wasn't from nervousness or excitement. No, it had to be a different emotion one that he rarely saw from Beth, doubt. What she doubted was a mystery to Randy. He could have easily asked her about it and gaged her reaction, but he was afraid of what he would hear. He thought he was lucky to have Beth, so he was going to keep her as long as he could.

Randy was jarred from his thoughts by a light squeeze of his shoulder. He looked up and saw Beth walking down the aisle towards him. He took in her appearance scanning her from the bottom up.

Beth walked down the aisle slowly, not completely comfortable in her new shoes. She glanced up briefly scanning her surroundings. She inwardly sighed, knowing that none of it was what she wanted. Everything down to her wedding dress was chosen by Randy's mother. The only thing she chose were her blue heels, but those broke. And like a metaphor, once her shoes broke so did her sanity. She had been holding in so many emotions and let them all out at the worse possible moment.

She stopped at the end of the aisle and looked at Randy, he looked nervous. Beth recognized his nervousness, he was nervous because of her. She hated that she made him get like that, but she had things she needed to deal with.

Randy watched Beth through the corner of his eye. He could tell she was in heavy thought, thinking about him and possibly them.

The minister began speaking, "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Randal Orton and Elizabeth Kocanski in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a pause and complete silence filled the room. It was as if they were waiting for someone to speak up. And just as it seemed that it was over someone spoke up. "I do." Randy turned his head, while Beth let out a breath she'd been holding in.

Randy looked at him mom with venomous eyes. Anger apparent in his voice he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from pain and heartbreak, honey. Now I know you don't want to hear this, but you will eventually...She doesn't want to marry you and she's too much of a Coward to admit it to you! So I graciously decided to save her the trouble. Just ask her."

Randy looked at Beth with pleading eyes, She knew she had to answer the question that she was afraid to answer, "Randy..."

"Don't give me the run around Beth. Yes or no!" He screamed at Beth with tears brimming in his eyes.

Beth quickly glanced around the room, she made her decision and braced herself for the backlash... TBC?


End file.
